The Singing Pierrot hides behind a cracking clown mask
by ANIME-SUPERHERO-SUPERNATURAL
Summary: Ayane has lived a life different to the students at Ouran, some parts of her life better left unspoken. When Ayane is forced to team up with Haruhi to tackle her newest problem, The Host Club, she learns much more than she'd bargained for when she becomes their newest 'pet'. Will this girl learn some manners from the boys? Or will something much more precious be found? OC
1. The Audition

"**So do you really think I should go for it? That entrance exam for the Ouran 'Creative Arts' scholarship?" **I casually ask, tuning my electric guitar as I did. The gentle plucks reverberated through the hollow instrument so the vibrations were felt on my bare thighs, where the guitar rested.

"Are you serious? I mean, have you seen those snobby brats? Can you really imagine yourself going to high school and having to face those rich bitches for the next three years? And that's only if you don't go Ouran University in addition to that! If you do then…I don't even want to imagine the horrors those she-demons will put you through." Rin scoffed, her heavily made up face twisting into one of her disgusted snarls, the disapproving shake of her head causing her large hoop earrings to twinkle in the low light. What I focused on more than her words however was the excessive amount of hairspray she'd administered to her pixie haircut, preventing her freshly-dyed purple spikes from moving even after her intense head shaking session at my question. It was quite funny. I shook my own head in an attempt to focus though, my lips curving into a thoughtful frown. Tilting my head in thought at my brash friend, I wondered if truth rang between her crude words. It was true that only the most elite went to the prestigious Ouran Academy, and with the sheer size of the school and the vast courses they offered, It's certain that I would run into some pretentious pricks who find them superior to me for the simple reason of wealth. Not to mention there are very few instances in the history book of Ouran that show people like me actually able to pass their intense entrance exams and be allowed to attend the school. Heck, the rule that allows lower class citizens to join their school has only been introduced in the last 10 years or so…

"Don't listen to her Ayane -and watch your language Rin- _I_ for one would think it will do you some good to be associated with someone more sophisticated than this vulgar friend of ours. Imagine it Ayane, spending everyday studying with such elite citizens, such mature young adults, such high class beaut-"

"For god's sake Yui, if you kiss anymore of those rich kids asses I might actually throw up from something _other _than alcohol today" Rin snapped, bending over to take her bass out of its case, her ridiculously short mini skirt revealing much more than we felt comfortable seeing. Yui took a sharp intake of breath at both her words and actions, the brunette tucking a stray strand of hair back into her loose bun and turning back to speak to me, clearly not finished praising the students of higher status. The refined girl's company has always been more suited to the unknown students she idolised than her crude bandmate Rin.

"_Humph_...What I mean is that those students are the sons and daughters of _**very**_ influential people-people who could very easily get you into the entertainment business with a mere contract deal. I think you should audition Ayane, be the first girl in this part of town to actually go to a respectable school like _Ouran Academy_." The way she uttered those last two words made the place seem almost sacred, as if she was reciting some prayer from the bible of schools and Ouran was nirvana. It was clear to me that Yui treated this place as paradise and deserved every compliment it was showered with…But Rin's conflicting opinion of the 'pompous' place made the decision of where my loyalty lie much more complicated. "Just think about it, what will the universities say when they find out you were chosen out of everyone to get a scholarship to an establishment like _Ouran Academy_…" Expertly popping a hard candy into my mouth, I slowly began to suck the treat as I considered her words, my tongue savouring the burst of cherry flavouring while my head sought to form my own opinion. I know it would drastically change my chances with my career in the music industry if I spend the next three years surrounded by musical prodigies and their very, _very_ **_very_** powerful parents...But would I be able to fit into such refined ladies?_ What if they expelled me because I'm not 'classy' enough? Are they allowed to do that?_ I got told off by Yui enough times about my manners, even if it was miles better than Rin's. _But that doesn't change the fact I'm downright poor compared to the girls that go there._

"Well I think little miss stuck-up just wants to live her dream of being with people as snobby as her through you, since she failed the academic exam into Ouran herself, and _that's_ the only reason she wants you to go. So she can tell everyone she's connected to the respected 'ladies' you'll become mates with and not commoners like me. That's why I think you _shouldn't _go" Rin sneered, mockingly curtsying and batting her eyelashes at Yui as she did. Yui's cheeks grew red in anger and embarrassment at being reminded she failed the test, about to go over to Rin to speak her mind about her 'atrocious attitude' until a drumstick came inbetween Rin's path. It was Yuki, our drum player. She said nothing to them, just cast them the indifferent gaze we were usually subjected to and gave the two girls a chance to calm down, Yui finally huffing in disgrace and decided to set up her keyboard as a means to ignore Rin, while Rin herself threw a victorious smirk her way to show she didn't care for Yui's disapproval before going back to polishing her bass. I just patiently watched them with a faint smile on my face, used to their arguments and thinking it stupid on my part to ask their opinion to my problem at the same time…

"Well, what do _you_ think? Should I go for the scholarship? Or not?" I asked Yuki, standing up to position the high microphone stand to accommodate my barely 5" height. Yuki was a year younger than us so she wasn't currently looking for high schools just yet, a final year of middle school was still in her future. _But even so, her additional opinion might be of use, she was quite mature for her age after all_. Yuki didn't say a word as she sat back down on her seat behind the drum kit, humming thoughtfully as she absently straightened one of the cymbals. Finally, she spoke, saying-

"You should…do whatever _you_ want." She finally voiced, Rin and Yui silently giving curious looks to each other before bursting out in fits of laughter at her simple words- Rin's cackling and loud while Yui's was fitful and muffled by the dainty hand covering her mouth. I sighed, rolling my eyes as I finally plugged my guitar into the amplifiers and pulled my headphones up from around my neck- to protect my ears from their useless prattle._ Though if I was honest, I have to admit Yuki has the best advice_. I had known her long enough to know that Yuki is simply saying that I should ignore them and listen to my gut- Valiant advice for we who are surrounded by the most opinionated friends in the world.

"Wow guys, thanks for the great advice. I sure know what to do now" I muttered sarcastically, shaking my head at my two idiotic friends- but flashing Yuki a secret wink to show I appreciated_ her_ words of wisdom at least. Yui and Rin humphed and turned their head at my comment, Yui's actions quite pompous and princess-like while Rin's was more aggressive and (Dare I say it?) bitchy. "_Sigh_…It doesn't matter what you two think anyway, I heard a rumour that that smart girl from class 1C, you know, the one who applied for the academic entrance exam for Ouran? Yeah, she actually got in. I think her name was Hura…Hacka…Hika…Oh I don't know, but if she's confident enough to apply to Ouran and even lucky enough to actually get in, then it's not completely pointless me trying, is there?" The group's ears pricked up at the gossip, their reaction to the news differing. Yui, her body suddenly rigid and her head held high, trying to seem indifferent as if to cover for the fact she was so humiliated that she, the school council president, was beaten by some other girl from a different class. That same girl who was beneath her in council position as 'Vice-president' and is seen as a sort of 'Arch-Enemy' to Yui- though the few times we'd spoken to the girl showed us that the clueless sap preferred to see their relationship more as 'friendly competition'. Rin didn't particularly care about the 'Smart Ass' but still sniggered quietly at the news, knowing that that was the only girl in school to have challenged, and actually beaten, 'little miss perfect'- otherwise known as Yui. I would have thought to scold Rin for being more inconsiderate, If I didn't already know Yui being knocked down a peg by the rejection from Ouran wasn't a particularly stressing issue for her.

In fact, it was Yui who even told me about Ouran Scholarships in the first place. When it turned out even she, the biggest perfectionist and overachiever in the school, couldn't make a mark on Ouran, a lot of nervous applicants quickly backed out from the sporting and creative talents scholarship that are held after the academic one, though it was that class 1C girl (Who had apparently tried to keep the whole acceptance thing on the 'Hush-Hush') that had sparked quite a positive commotion in not only our school, but the entire community. It was that same hopeful spark Yui had secretly wished to bring to people, but her effects had cause quite a negative effect on not only her peers/lower-class man, but herself as well. I would have felt bad for her if I didn't already know she had 3 other just-as-respectable high schools circling above her, like hungry crows ready to pick the next freshly ripe brain the next genius of this youth has to offer. It was her popularity that was probably why first year high school underachiever Rin finally snapped and barked at us to change the subject of high school now, telling us that we could talk about our crappy futures after this performance, but first, we needed to get one more practice in before the party starts.

I cracked a smile and pretended to let Ouran go to the back of my mind, trying to instead fill it with the thoughts of the party we were about to perform in- Though I knew my mind was far from made up. I wasn't stupid, despite what Yui thinks, getting into Ouran would change my life, and even if the impossible has already happened and that girl from 1C had already nabbed a spot at Ouran (Something that hasn't been done in the last five years), I would just have to convince Ouran to let me share that spotlight, because I was about to break another record in the Ouran books…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A FEW WEEKS LATER…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The time had come. I was about to walk on stage and perform the song I had spent the past week working non-stop on until it was near perfection- At least in my eyes anyway. I worked that poor song over until the paper I had originally written it on was now a barely distinguishable scribble of black ink- The week writing, rewriting, tweaking, singing, writing the chords to accompany it, tweaking the chords, practising on my acoustic guitar, scribbling over the original lyric sheet in a fit of frustration and throwing it away...before frantically recovering it from the dust bin and apologising to the crumpled mess- had all left a mark on my optimism about whether the damn thing was even acceptable enough to be sung out loud. I'm not quite sure if it was my head, hands or emotions that were more worn down over this entrance exam, making me start to regret the decision to actually go through with it. I had already been through the stress of the previous testing (One based on art, the other on dancing, and the final on acting), so I only had to complete this final hurdle before they would combine the scores and judge me on my 'star' potential. I had already taken care of the grading side of things; my art, music, dancing and performing arts class in middle school were the highest it could possibly be after an incredibly extensive studying regime- And starring in the school's horrible production of 'Wizard Of Oz' helped my extra curricular grade point average too. Thankfully for me, they weren't interested in academic grades (My math tests have caused my previous two maths tutors to give up hope and make me move class...four times).<p>

But having been awake since the crack of dawn, sitting in a stuffy theatre room and forced to listen to a range of opera singers, child actors that previously starred in award winning musicals, idols already signed onto a contract deal and more classical music conductors than I could count…I was starting to slowly feel the symptoms of a panic attack form within me. It wasn't like I had already witnessed the superior talents of others in the past exams- there was no way I could compete with a professional ballerina or a 'Picasso Prodigy', but singing was something I could always take pride in and to witness my credibility crumble beneath the sheer talent of hundreds of other kids with the same goals as you- and better resumes- was more than a little nerve-racking, to say the least.

Before I could even grasp at any last threads of extra confidence, my name had been called by the director and I was pushed onto stage by a grubby man working the curtains. As I stumbled foreword, I bumped into the girl who had just finished her rendition of 'Amazing Grace'. She was a dolled up little thing, all blonde ringlets and excessive pink eye shadow and whatnot. Combined with her pink Lolita dress, her whole 'Barbie' look made me feel even more nauseous than I already was. I watched with disdain as she dramatically gasped at the close encounter, the girl reeling back in disgust as if I'd just spat on her as opposed to accidentally bumping our shoulders together.

"Watch where you're going, Daddy just bought this new dress specially for my performance and I won't have the likes of _you _ruining it" She spat, turning her nose up at me and storming past me. Before I could witness the further stages of her little diva tantrum, a painfully fake smile suddenly spread across her rouged cheeks as 'Daddy' came to greet her backstage, all hugs and kisses and 'Little Princess deserves a reward for that winning performance'. I blinked a few times as I watched, wondering if I was imagining the scene in front of me before resolving that rich people from Ouran aren't the only pompous brats around here- even middle-class people can act that pathetic. I shook my head and turned back around to walk toward the stage, feeling the dirty looks Blondie was giving behind me while her giggles grated my ears. They sounded as if she was _forcing_ herself to sound like a little girl, though it came out as more like she had something stuck in her throat and she was trying to lodge it out by hacking painfully. As cruel as it was to think, I prayed to god that if _I_ didn't get the scholarship, someone better than _her_ would. Ouran had enough spoiled brats, I don't think little miss puffball should mingle with others of her kind- They might reproduce and then what's the town to do with _more_ little spoilt brats running around the place?

As I was flung into the spotlight, the curtain no longer shielded me and I felt somewhat naked under the watchful gaze of the judges. I persevered even so. I forced my back to straighten, my nerves not to protrude through my neutral expression and my pounding heart to be muffled by the echoing footsteps of my now confident stride as I travelled across the wooden stage to the centre. Even if my palms were sweaty and my legs began to melt beneath me, I had spent enough time on stage to know that it wasn't what I was feeling on the inside that was important, but the outer shell you show to people, and right now, on this stage, I looked like a cool, calm and confident individual. According to the judges, I wasn't worried about a thing- And I intended to keep it that way. After I had taken a deep breath to calm myself, I eventually raised my head and held the gaze of the five judges in front of me, forcing my eyes to not squint against the bright spotlight trained on me and instead focus my energy on getting the judges to keep my face engraved in their mind, in their soul, in their very _being_. I needed to leave not just a good impression on them, but a mark that will leave a scar in their minds until I'm all they can think about, make them think _'Yes, we have to get this girl on the Ouran program, right away!'_…Or at least I hoped that was what was happening anyway, or else I would have just looked like some dunce girl who was staring at them with a stupidly blank expression on her face…

"Hmm…Lets see…_Ayane Kurone_, Correct?" A shrill voice announced, the sound resounding through the speaker overhead, her scornful tone ringing painfully loud in my head due to the speakers amplification. I nodded my head, thinking my voice would crack if I spoke up before deciding how unusually submissive and shy I was being over this and instead firmly told myself to snap out of it, calling out a clear, crisp 'Yes Ma'am' to the woman as an afterthought. "15 years old…is playing the acoustic guitar for us today…her own written piece of music…and, what's this? Her own lyrics as well. Well, Miss Kurone, you are certainly the first- and only- person to do that today, I hope you shall give us a good performance." The woman spoke, her clipped tone contrasting her friendly words. I nodded my head with enthusiasm and replied with _'Thank you, Ma'am, the lyrics are very close to my heart_', thinking that her supposed words of comfort were ruined by the scowl on the stern woman's face. _**I was the first person out of everyone to sing my own song. **_I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, so I instead chose to let that little piece of information slip my mind and instead pour my thoughts on the performance. I carefully put down the guitar case I'd been carrying and popped open the lid, my guitar waiting patiently inside. It was a dusty old thing, more bumps and scuffs on the poor instrument than anyway could count, some of them not even my own since I had bought this secondhand a few years back and never could quite afford a replacement after buying my electric one. But it could still play just as beautifully as any new guitar and it was something I could call my own- meaning it is good enough for me. I just hoped the judges felt the same indifference towards aesthetics as me. I lifted my guitar from its bed and placed it in my familiar palms, my hands accustomed with the instrument and knowing exactly what to do on an almost unconscious level. As I quickly checked the sound by lightly strumming down the strings, I found the acoustics in the theatre to be on my side. I felt myself becoming slightly more complacent on the unfamiliar stage as I gingerly adjusted the microphone stand to stand at my height, once again cursing my short stature as I heard one of the judges let out a brief grunt of impatience. I took another deep breath in an attempt to calm my nerves; my insides doing flips, spins, tumble and turns while I forced myself not to panic. The woman's voice sternly told me I could start when I was ready, the tone of her voice quickly telling me she was pushing me to hurry up and start. I stop fidgeting and instead closed my eyes, letting my body relax, my muscles become loose, my breath to become even and the lyrics of my song to rush through my mind.

I raised the guitar pick up and saw it flash against the spotlight trained on me, before I stuck it down and began strumming a gentle tune, the chords soft and slow. The rhythm was soothing, the same effects as say, a lullaby, and caused a silencing cloak to spread across the audience. I began to relax as I got taken away by the music, not just visibly relaxed but truly beginning to feel comfortable atop the stage._ It's considered my second home, after all._

**The city lights, they shine too bright against the chill of ether injection.  
>Its two am, so tired is my sleepless soul as insomnia has taken me.<br>****Everything I see, they're already changing so rapidly…  
><strong>

**It's like a lighter that slowly would die,  
><strong>**A scorching pain that aches in your stomach and now you wonder-  
><strong>**If everything was a lie~  
><strong>**Oh don't you think it would have been awfully nice?**

**I have a dream where I take you by your hammering neck,  
>So filled with light, that mid afternoon as I am feeling the pulse in your throat.<br>****As the beat begins to dwindle down and then disconnect-  
><strong>**I'd watch it all, as tears streamed down from my eyes…**

My voice was naturally deep and soulful, and as I sung the opening verses my voice was nothing more than gentle whispers projected across the hushed audience, as if to reinforce the mysterious feel to my performance. As the chorus came closer, I suddenly picked up my tempo, the individual chords given less time inbetween each other to echo and creating a much more solid tone. I also picked up my voice, so it was quicker, my pitch higher, my notes held longer.

_**(Chorus) **_**Say, this cauldron made to only fuse,  
>Don't you think that I'd be beautiful? Surrounded by the blinding light?<br>****So I'll just dive inside, until I'm swimming in the cores bright blues.  
><strong>**Then maybe, I'd be forgiven for my sins and all that's gone completely wrong…**

**As twilight scatters the remaining day,  
>The crimson sun was setting like a swollen eye, bloody inside.<br>It seemed like everything pure was melting away~  
>To leave the world without consciousness, alone in its gradual death.<strong>

**I have a dream where I take you by your hammering neck,  
>The curtains sway, dancing along to the summer breeze.<br>With your dried out lips that remain colourless and wrecked,  
>The words spilled out and resonated with silent nothingness.<strong>

I was lost to the music now. My body habitually began swaying to the beat as poured my body into tempo, to the rhythm, to the words that resonated across the theatre and poured forth from my heart. I began to pluck harshly, more urgently as I reached the songs climax, the bittersweet ring to my voice more prominent as the melancholy of the melody was raised in volume.

_**(Chorus 2) **_**Say, this cauldron made to only fuse,  
>Don't you think that I'd be beautiful? Surrounded by the blinding light?<br>Then all the memories would be washed away, by the pure blue ooze.  
>And just like the times back then, I would be sleeping peacefully, only now its for eternity.<strong>

**The ticking of the hand of time and people's laughter fill my mind.  
>They're there but you can't see, they're invisible to some degree.<br>As they are laughing out you hear it echo and shout-  
><strong>_**Allegro agitate~**_

**It's ringing in my ears and won't ever go away…  
><strong>_**Allegro Agitate~**_  
><strong>It's ringing in my ears and won't ever go away…<br>**_**Allegro Agitate~**_

I was reaching the end of my song, the lyrics so close to my heart being sung out loud for the first time in front of someone other than myself. I was already sweating from the effort I'd been pouring into my performance, my forehead shining with droplets of sweat under the intensity of the stage lights- And the judges gaze. It was time to end on a high.

**Then I was dreaming that people here would just disappear, till company was only in my mind.  
>In the dead of night, the quiet gripped my room.<br>Closing in on my throbbing chest, it seized my heart and all the silence filled inside,  
>Till I could hardly breath from the overwhelming solitude.<strong>

_**Ahhhh~~~**_

_**(Chorus 3) **_**Say, this cauldron made to only fuse  
>Don't you think that I'd be beautiful? Surrounded by the blinding light?<br>For all eternity, I would drift into sleep submerged by the bright blue ooze.  
>My mind and body forever gone, no longer knowing the pain of anger.<strong>

**As the sun arises onto the planes of this world, I will have already said goodbye.**  
><strong>And I will have a much better feeling than I have ever felt.<strong>  
><strong>As all the gears of time continue to turn without me, a spare part, this world will never again witness my tears…<br>**_**It will surely be…a much better place~**_

As I strummed the final note, I heard it echo across the silent theatre, long after I had let go so my guitar could hang freely from the strap across my shoulder, and moved my mouth away from the microphone to stop my heavy pants projecting. My mind was buzzing with doubt as I felt my body wash with uncertainty. It wasn't perfect, my performance seemed a little..._Raw_. I couldn't hold all of the high notes so some parts sounded scratchy, not to mention I had been so focused on my singing towards the end that my music didn't always perfectly sync up to my singing and vice versa. I felt fear clutch my heart and I wanted more than anything in that moment to have a red-do. But if there's one thing I knew about the show business, it's that you never get a second chance. I clumsily wiped a trickle of sweat from my brow and hastily raised my gaze to be directed at the judges, who were furiously scrambling onto their score sheet, their poker faces giving nothing away to how well I did. Suddenly, as if it was merely an afterthought, the woman spoke up.

"Thank you for your time, you will receive a letter in the mail in the next 2-3 weeks, with the scores of your completed the exam and an attached letter. If you have managed to obtain a high enough score to meet our demands, your attached letter will be an acceptance letter with all the details of the school enclosed in a program, if not, it will be a pink slip stating you have not been accepted into our school. Thank you for time, and good look for the future, whatever that may be" She stated in her monotone voice, her voice one of someone who was not speaking sincerely and simply repeating something she had been told to remember. It didn't break my worry, it might have even added a little more fuel to the fire of my doubt. I bowed in respect to her and the rest of the judges before hurriedly putting my guitar in my case and walking off of stage, much more confident than I felt inside.

Though my concern still shadowed my thoughts, I still felt as if a huge weight had been lifted now that I had performed. The effect was almost immediate, the moment I walked on stage I felt relieved and somewhat proud of the small accomplishment of _not_ throwing up on stage. If I was confident enough, I would have even said that if I didn't get the scholarship, I would be happy knowing I did my best today...but I'm not really into sentimental bull- or lies for that matter either. Why be happy about a good audition if it doesn't get you any closer to your desired goal? Would you be happy about doing something that ultimately gets you _nothing_ out of it?

I was so fixated on thinking about my performance that I didn't even notice that the blonde brat from early was walking up to me until I blinked- and there she was- standing in front of me. I was glad my expression stayed neutral when she walked up to me, or else I might have broke and blatantly recoiled at her for talking to me just to parody the way she acted towards me earlier. She looked down and smiled brightly at me, her eyes glinting sadistically as she relished in the fact she rose above my petite frame.

"Oh Miss Kurone, I just LOVED your performance, it was a very…_curious_ piece. Your performance was so very _quaint_…" She gushed, giggling after every couple words like she had taken one too many pills today. I rolled my eyes despite myself, jokingly wondering if she was just being sincere and expressing her love of my performance in her own way…or, more believably, if she was just acting nice in front of 'Daddy' who was standing off to the side of us, clearly trying to eavesdrop._ Haha, I'm kidding myself if I think there's actually difficulty in answering that question._ I knew that 'curious' was just a nicer word for 'freaky' just as 'quaint' was codeword for 'poor and unprofessional'- _I hate false modesty, its just another form of lying._

"That's nice and all, but I really must be going. It's just my allergies you see, I'm allergic to _bullshit_." I cut her off with a cheeky expression, mockingly letting out a sneeze just to patronize her just as she did me. She gasped in shock at my words, about to retort before I slyly pointed out she better watch what she does because 'Daddy' was watching. She began to stutter at my words, me watching with slight amusement as I casually placed a lollipop into my mouth, one of those special ones that make your tongue blue.

"...A-A-And if you think you can speak to me like that after me witnessing the worst performance out of all these wannabes- I mean really, you were wearing your school uniform? Who really does that? I mean honestly how unprofess-" I sighed and gripped my guitar case tighter, walking past her mid-sentence and deciding I should go to Rin's house to celebrate finishing the test._ She always has a little alcohol stashed somewhere and I'm sure she's already had five on my account considering it's a Friday. Or maybe I could call Yuki and watch a movie?…what was that new movie out in the cinemas called? The new one to do with that cop? Hmmm, but would I want sweet or salted popcorn? Oh the struggle…_

"-Hey I'm talking to you!" She hissed, gripping my arm and forcing me to face her. I couldn't do anything to stop her since she was so much taller than me, but I glanced at her indifferently even so, knowing my obvious disinterest would aggravate her more. She was clearly an attention seeker.

"And I'm walking away, that's what usually happens after these sort of arrangements" I whispered, nodding at her father who'd realised something was going on and walking towards us.

"And what exactly is this sort of arrangement?" She demanded, her cheeks reddening from her frustration at my attitude.

"The sort that Daddy will probably sort out after a quick visit from the tailors" I said cheerfully, making her loosen her grip out of confusion and giving me the chance to escape. As I went to leave the theatre, my hand in my pocket for a jawbreaker, I let out a small smile of victory as I heard the girls screams, the sound drifting down the top of the stairs. Letting the exit doors swing behind me, I briefly wondered if that blue stain was ever going to get out of her skirt.

You know, its really her fault. I mean honestly, who sticks a tongue colouring lollipop on the skirts of your dress for safe keeping? _How childish…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HI! How you doing? What do you think of my first chapter? Do you like it? Or not? All opinions are appreciated ;)<strong>_

The song I used was the english translation/lyrics to Meltdown, the vocaloid song sung by Rin Kagamine :) I made the translation from a lot of various sources then changing all the words to make it fit better, so I can't really give you a link to the original translation, but heres a link to the song- ** watch?v=oN1oJdCv2SE **If you didn't guess, then yes, it is about suicide...pretty depressing song, huh?

Ayane will be my main OC, but that didn't stop from adding a few more...Like her band (which will be in the story as a side character), so I hope this first impression got you liking her :) Cause you'll be seeing a lot of her in future chapters...Obviously...She's the main character. Haha :)

**So please leave a review if you're feeling kind and you got a little time to show your love, I know there are probably a few grammar mistakes and stuff but I would love to know what you think of the overall chapter and story? if not, thats fine guys cause you can alway show your support through other means ;) ...(I of course mean following my story or favoriting it...nothing else...HONEST!)**

I don't care if you wait a little before you do, read a few more (AWESOME) chapters before you form a (POSITIVE) opinion on my (AMAZING) story, don't want you to rush into this commitment or anything..._Sorry about that, I'm trying to do some subliminal messages in here but I don't think it works in writing...Ignore that please_ LOL :) Anyway you don't have to worry because I promise to update soon, until then, see ya!


	2. The first day of school is always dull

"**You wake up, ****FLAWLESS, p****ost up, ****FLAWLESS, r****idin' round in it, ****FLAWLESS…"**

The radio blasted, the pulsing beats of the song reverberated across the room and caused my defencelessly bare feet to feel the vibrations. I sang the words as I glided across the room, dodging the scattered, half empty, cardboard boxes decorating my bedroom as I did. I had only just moved into my apartment in the summer holidays, and my 'busy' social life (Well…More like my_ procrastination tendencies_…) had caused me to only unbox items as I needed them. This list, of course, consisted of stacks of my countless animal onesies, my CDs, handheld game console and posters of half naked people in indecent poses…You know, the _important_ stuff. In fact, I was currently unboxing my uniform as we speak, me sighing in discontent as I glanced at the countless creases covering the outfit as if it was the clothing's fault instead of me just not hanging it up last night like I was supposed to. _Well, maybe if I run for the bus instead of walk, I'll have time to iron it and still be on time for the train?_ As I dug through the cupboards to find the iron and create even more of a mess in my tiny new apartment, I unconsciously began to dance to the song, my foot tapping in time to the pulsating beat as I turned the volume up.

"**I woke up like this, I woke up like this****, w****e flawless, ladies tell 'em****, ****I woke up like this, I woke up like this****!…"**

"Yeah, I wish I did, I might have time for breakfast then…" After a several more minutes mumbling the chorus, smiling as I did, I didn't notice the time crawl by as I began to apply some makeup- nothing too fancy of course, just a little lipstick and a quick coat of mascara to bring whatever natural beauty I possessed into light. It was my first _real _school day at Ouran Academy and I needed to at least look half decent. Since monday was simply the opening ceremony and the introductions that come with it; 'Inspirational' speeches to the first years from the principal, handing out timetables by our new homeroom teachers and getting shown around school by some peppy 3rd years expressing too much excitement over 'learning'. I was determined to give a great first impression to my classmates and teachers today. Students like me, teenagers with foreign looks or from foreign countries, already got quite a bit of attention from the school's majority of fully Japanese students anyway and I didn't want to start walking in looking like crap until at _least_ the second week of school, when they hopefully paid less attention to my looks. Because of my blue eyes, red hair and tawny light skin, it was clear that I- or at least my parents- were from another country and this caused me to be interrogated by most of the first years about where I was from. At first, it had seemed quite pleasant to get the attention, then it quickly became slightly embarrassing, before just becoming downright annoying. And don't even get me started on how many cringe worthy British accents those same students tried to talk to me with after finding out. _You'd think after 3 years of living in Japan you'd get used to the stereotypes about tea and the queen but I guess it doesn't just end..._

It was miracle that I had even made it into the Ouran program to talk to these students in the first place. I remember when I first opened the letter with my bandmates at the beginning of the holidays, watching the look of pride light up in Yuki's usually dull expression as I read out the colleges praising words of my grades and performance, while Rin was knocking back her bottle of beer in triumph as she tipsily wrapped an arm around my neck and let out a slightly slurred congratulations. All the while poor Yui politely sent out generic words of congrats as she tried to hide her jealousy at the news, before finding one way or another to steer the conversation into her favour so she could announce she had gotten into an academy just as good as Ouran. _Don't get me wrong, Yui was a polite and sincere girl, but she's always one to turn your achievements into her own._

But back then the thought of actually going to the school had seemed so surreal, even when the holidays slowly began to wither and come to an end, my nerves about going to such a prestigious school weren't in my mind until last night. When I went to the greeting ceremony at the beginning of the week, I still had the mind frame that it was all an elaborate dream. I had tossed and turned practically all of last night as one horrible scenario after another starting popping into my thoughts- not to mention my stomach got strangely fluttery when I thought of the slightest thing to do with the school. I was in a state of two conflicting emotions about the whole thing; A mix between excited and scared, giving me that deliriously nervous but happily bubbly feeling to rise up inside of me, writhing just beneath the surface as if ready to burst forth and explode from my chest if I didn't try to contain it. _Though I guess the feeling isn't entirely unpleasant._ I moved to work on my hair as I began to sing out loud, my hairbrush turning into a good substitute microphone.

"**We flawless, ladies tell 'em****, ****Say ****'****I look so good tonight****' (****God damn, God damn****) S****ay ****'****I look s****o- **_SHIT!?_**"**

I groaned, looking at the clock in pure shock. _How had the time past so quickly?_ I could have sworn it was only…_**I'm gonna be late!**_ Clumsily slapping on a dollop of hair gel on my head, my curly mop of hair never one to cooperate with my styling's anyway, I began to run aimlessly around my apartment as I collected my school items, all strewn carelessly around the room._ I'm seriously pressed for time_. I hopped around the kitchen as I sought to find my other boot, before crashing into an empty stack of cardboard boxes and finding my school blazer amidst the pile. _How on earth did that…? Oh well, I least now I had all of my-EH? Where the hell did I put my school bag? Huh? Where's the brand new folders I bought? I'm sure I put my ball point pens in my bag last night! Urgh... _I cursed as I crawled on hands and knees to find the keys to the house, realising I wasn't going anywhere if _**I couldn't open the door****. **_Finally getting myself sorted, I dashed out of my room and raced to the elevator, pressing the down button urgently as I did. It wasn't until after I had heard the familiar _ding_ of the elevator doors opening and I had walked in that I noticed something in the reflection of the giant mirror in its interior…_**I had forgotten my glasses!**_

I had just managed to make the bus, luckily for me it had been a couple minutes late, giving me the precious time I needed to practically launch myself at the closing doors and wedge myself inbetween them until the disgruntled bus driver finally let me on. As I got off the bus stop in front of the train station, wasting more time by standing around muddled by the complex colour coded train timetable, I finally starting calming down. I strolled up the stairs to the right platform, fixing the careless mess that was my whole appearance as I smoothed my already frizzing hair with a black fedora and fretted over the unibrow that I could practically _see _forming as I walked. Then, as an afterthought, rolled up my blazer sleeves so I didn't look so much like a bookworm (my dorky glasses already accomplishing that for me). Finally deciding to _'screw it' _and wave off my dishevelled appearance, I walked onto the busy platform and quickly spotted a familiar face amongst the sea of clean shaven business men and high fashion young woman.

It was Yui. She was sitting on one of the benches, nose deep in some calculus book as thick as the wall. But as I rolled my eyes at her actions and walked over to her, I noticed she was wearing a school uniform I hadn't seen before- Though I could tell it was much more expensive than a uniform should be. She had a high waist, knee length maroon skirt on, worn with a 3/4 sleeved white and maroon (nautical style) blouse adorned by an elaborate ivory bow. It was beautiful, and clearly not something from the bargain bin at your local high street store by the looks of the material used.

"Hey Yui, cool uniform. Its pretty model runway for school, eh? How'd you manage to get something like _that_" I said, sitting down next to her. After a few seconds of silence from the girl, she finally sighed with content as she finished her page and bookmarked the next one, before closing the mammoth book and raising her head to greet me.

"Good morning Ayane, nice to see you. Though aren't you pushing it a bit close to catch the train when you're just walking into the station _now_? Although my stops further away than yours, your timing for travel needs to be considered if you have to get both a bus and a train. You don't want to be late on your first day of school just because of a small error like missing the correct train and-"

"Yes _Mum_, thanks for the heads up but I was just running a little late today because the bus missed and I had to wait for the next one" I lied, rolling my eyes at her lecture as I stretched tiredly. _Just because I'm really a hot mess at home doesn't mean everyone else has to know what a screw up I am outside of my apartment walls..._ Yui was lucky anyway because she didn't have to worry about travel time after today, her academy provided high school students with accommodation at the dorm rooms they have available on sight. Today must be the day she was moving in, by the looks of a large grey suitcase by her feet. She tutted in disapproval of my careless attitude, saying with suspicion that she was sure I would've been dancing around half dressed in my bedroom, since that's why I used to be late. "Don't be ridiculous, I don't do that…all the time…" I replied lazily, now cracking my knuckles. I was soon laughing with Yui though as I suddenly blurted out that it was a good hobby...wanting to change the subject, I reminded Yui she hadn't answered me about her uniform. She stopped laughing and composed herself again.

"My academy always provide their scholar students with a complete uniform. As long as I keep it presentable by next year, I will be allowed one for every year I am with the school" She explained, smiling proudly at the news. Ah yes, I almost forgot that Yui's going to a rival academy to Ouran. She says she had done it because of the high praise it received, but me and Rin secretly think she just did it to spite that girl who stole her place at Ouran. **'Once rivals, always rivals'**, I suppose even after middle school, in Yui's mind, her and that old 'Vice president' will always be competing against each other.

"That pretty cool, I guess. Though between you and me, I'm kinda glad that Ouran didn't give me a set uniform, I wouldn't want to be walking around like a giant puffy lemon in those dresses anyway. As long as it's not too casual, I can wear pretty much whatever I want to school. Although, accommodation at Ouran would have been nice…" I sighed wishfully, thinking about how bleak it felt to wake up at 6:00AM everyday just to get to school on time. Yui nodded her head understandably, saying that at least I didn't have to go to Ouran public high school like Rin, where she probably won't learn a thing. Before I could scold her for implying that a public high school is a bad place to study, the train arrived and in the commotion of bustling passengers, I lost Yui in the crowd. Shrugging off Yui's snooty comment, I languidly sat down and raised the blue headphones hanging around my neck, listening to the smooth rhymes of the jazz album I downloaded yesterday as the train began to glide across the tracks...

* * *

><p>"The main building has four music rooms, you'd think one of them would have something other than orchestra instruments…" I thought with a sigh, dragging my feet up the seemingly endless red carpeted staircase, my hand clinging onto the iron banister for fear that I would tumble back down the stairs from fatigue if I let go. It was the end of my first day of school and I can officially say that it was <em>crap<em>. Just one pile of crap after another, slowly building up throughout the day up until this moment, where I'm forced to carry the heavy, smelly load in my head, where it stayed unforgettably in my thoughts…

"_Welcome class~" The teacher exclaimed, blowing the front row a kiss as she did. Turns out our teacher was a retired idol from the 90's, who's here to 'teach the next generation of talented musicians' and it was clear from the little time I spent with her that she was more than a little eccentric. She also still seemed to relish in the thought of her still being a credible idol in this century. That explained all the stereotypical idol-like actions she kept doing. "Those here today have survived the intense entrance examination process…but now the fun starts here!" She cheered, doing a peace sign as she did. God, this teacher is weird. __**I wonder if everyone in this school is this eccentric? **__I briefly wondered, raising an eyebrow at her actions as I did. **She was a little old for this, wasn't she?** "Although I know you little ducklings are already the closest out of all the classes to becoming debuting swans…I think as a reference point, we should listen to a song once sung by last years graduated honour student, who today is the lead of the number one idol group in the country…" The room buzzed with excitement as the teacher uttered those words, while I just scoffed quietly and rolled my eyes. Idols __and idol groups weren't really my type of music, I found the whole thing to be too…fake for my liking. Besides, Idol singers aren't even considered "serious" musicians, so when I finally debut, I'll make sure to reject the idol label because I actually desire to be seen as a professional and not just some 'cute love object' for obsessed fanatics. "Right class, I will be singing the lyrics, and the student accompanying on guitar __can be…Ayane Kurone!" She announced, picking my name at random from a class list of guitar players. I looked up in surprise, startled by her announcement. Although my expression was quite complacent on the outside, on the inside, I was cringing and crying and cursing all at once. **Urgh, why out of all people did she choose me?** The room became silent as they all turned to stare at me, no doubt judging me as rich people tend to do._

"_Me? Are you sure you can't just choose someone els-" _

"_That's right, come on up to the front now, yes, here's your guitar…isn't it just so Kawaii?" The teacher rambled, not listening to a word I was saying. I sighed and stood up, feeling the entire classrooms eyes on me as I took that long, long walk to the front. **This was bad**. I sat on a stool facing the class, the 'Kawaii' guitar in my hand. I looked to the left of me, where the music sheet was perched atop the music stand. "You only have to play the melody; start from letter B, after the 18__th__ bar of the intro cut. Its where the repeat mark is" She instructed, pointing to the piece of paper as she did. I looked silently at the sheet, my eyes darting urgently to take in every corner of the sheet as all I saw was lines of chicken scratch. I didn't understand it. **At all**. "What's the matter?" The teacher asked, glancing down at me with concern._

"_Well, you see, the funny thing is I'm not the most qualified for the job…" I murmured, shrugging helplessly. I flashed a crooked smile and chuckled despite my nerves, really wanting more than anything for the ground to swallow me whole. I wasn't sure how long I could keep up my indifferent act. But just as I took a breath to explain the situation, someone in class finally answered my prayer and took the classes attention away from me. Though not in the way I wanted._

"_She probably doesn't know how to read music" A voice spoke up against the silence in the room, sparking off a game of Chinese whispers among the students. The student was right, and everybody knew it. _

"_No way, seriously? The commoner can't read music?"_

"_Oh that poor girl. First she doesn't get enough money to even buy our uniform and now she can't even do something as simple as read…"_

"_Can she even play the guitar? Was that just a lie?" At that comment I stopped listening. I stood up and faced the classroom, no longer shrinking with shame as I shook off the heavy feeling of their judging gazes. I held back my anger though, flashing another crooked smile their way at the obvious lies they were spewing as I waved my hands to grab their attention again._

"_Oi_, _come on guys, lets not get stupid. _**Of course** _I know how to play the guitar, my Nan taught me and -"_

"_I can't believe it…Was she too poor to buy a private music teacher? Has she even had a professional lesson in her life?" A voice at the back cut through my own, bringing the class into some sort of frenzied explosion of suspicion, causing a domino effect across the room. _

"_If that's true then how on earth did she get into this school?" _

"_Maybe she's got some close connections and managed to get in that way?" I opened my mouth to retort but found that nothing came to mind…**I'm screwed**. I stood at the front of the class like a fool, feeling more like an idiot the more time ticked on. As the classes accusations escalated, I had to lock my legs in place to stop myself running away, forcing my hands to stop shaking in case I dropped the guitar on the floor.** Stupid, gossiping, rich bitches!**_

And that's how the scene went on for, me frozen at the front while the class gossip about me to my face. Rich people don't even how the courtesy to do it behind your back like most people. Though I suppose I liked that better, I at least heard the full story they were concocting instead of getting half of it later on. I might have actually cracked under the pressure and ran away to hide in the bathroom if my composure wasn't so instilled into me from bullying periods at middle school. The teacher finally told the class to calm down and let me go to my seat after I stared at her expectantly for a good five minutes, watching her expression gradually change as even she, _the teacher_, seemingly began to doubt me and actually listen to the idiots prattle on. At least my seat was right at the back corner of the classroom. I thought it would have been a good place to avoid their gaze if the class hadn't somehow found a way to completely turn themselves around to ogle me throughout the lesson without the teacher bothering to tell them to listen, as if I was some sort of stage monkey sat there for their entertainment alone. But I didn't cringe in my seat or start crying like I wanted to, I instead resolved that I wouldn't crack in front of them. So I simply sat lazily in my seat as I normally would, pretending to listen to the teacher by drawing doodles in my notebook until the bell rang, where I could finally leave their criticizing stares. _I don't think I've learnt anything all day._

Well, I still have till tomorrow before I have to face the problem again, so I may as well just push it away from my thoughts and deal with it as it comes. Besides, right now I had more pressing matters. I needed to find an amplifier for my electric guitar, and the last 3 music rooms I had been to were simply full of violins, harps and all the other classical instruments I couldn't play and were _unhelpful to me in every way_. Turning left at the top of the stairs, I strolled down an unfamiliar corridor in hopes of finding another music room as I turned up the volume on my ipod and fixed my headphones around my ears. So far, I had seen music room #1, #2 and #4, so I was hoping that #3 would be my lucky number. As I looked out the large, wall length window adorning the wall, I was too busy listening to the deafening guitar riffs of a rock and roll band to even notice someone just as inattentive as me was walking down the very same hall from the opposite direction.

_Crash. _As we crossed paths we'd managed to bump into each other along the way. It was head first and a more than a little painful, to say the least. I groaned as I slowly sat up, opening my eyes to the blurry image of a student sprawled out on the floor as well, our possessions scattered around us. Shaking my head to stop the ringing in my ears, my cloudy vision managed to make out the moaning boy in front of me, rubbing a sore spot on his own head. He blinked several times as we locked gazes, opening his mouth as if to say something before shaking his head and glancing around at the carnage around us. The hallway now looked liked a garage sale, and a bad one at that. But I- and the boy- were more concerned with finding our (hopefully _not _broken) glasses on the floor. While we were both silently scrambling around on hands and knees for our only source of good eyesight, my blind search reached an end as I reached out my hand to finally close my fingers around the cold frame of glasses. Sighing with relief, I picked them up only to find that these glasses lenses were much too thick to be my own, and the rim around them were oval, whereas my glasses had square rims…

"I think we picked up the wrong glasses…" A dull voice suddenly spoke up, causing me to glance up and see the boy holding my pair of glasses in his hand. We looked at each other and shared a friendly smile as we swapped spectacles, both of us sighing with relief as our vision cleared and we realised that we hadn't bumped into some rich brat who would sue us for all we're worth, just because we scuffed their billion yen shoes. And now that I could see properly, I noticed that the boy that had bumped into me wasn't a boy at all…_but a girl?_ It was hard to tell when her face was smudged out by my terrible eyesight, but now that I had my glasses on, I could tell right away she was clearly a girl, a _normal_ girl at that. She must be the other 'commoner' that the school was talking about, the academic one. It wasn't her short, brown, messy haircut that had made me presume she was a boy though, it was the shapeless, baggy clothing she had decided to wear as her uniform. She seemed to be wearing a large, old man's grey jumper about three sizes too big for her over a white shirt, and the overly thick glasses (which looked like they belonged on a granddad) distracted you from her large brown Bambi eyes, which were undoubtedly the only feminine thing about her. But seeing as how she was a fellow pauper in this pink castle of hell, I decided to be nice and flash her a crooked smile, instead of telling her to 'watch the fuck where she was going' like I'd had originally thought of saying.

"Thanks, its…Haruhi, right?" I started, realising that although I weren't her friend in middle school (Yui was the only one that really got to see her because of student council meetings), now that she was in my homeroom class and we were the only two scholarship students in the_ entire school_, I felt I needed an ally, especially after today. And by the exasperated look she gave to the group of gossiping students walking past us (that were blatantly giving us dirty looks), I felt she was experiencing the same ignorance and prejudice as I was.

"Oh, erm, yeah...Fujioka, Haruhi Fujioka. A-And you're Kurone?" Haruhi replied, blinking in surprise at my use of a first name. I rolled my eyes and said she could just call me Ayane, always finding it weird to refer to people on a last name basis- as well as using the honorifics since they always confused me (I'll never forget the furious look on that old man's face when I used the honorific for a little girl on him...). I guess I still had western manners instilled into me.

"Oh here, I'll help you pick up your stuff" I said, bending down to pick up her various school books and protractors and all the other academic things that had fallen out of her bag. She let out a rushed 'Oh, y-yeah, let me help you with yours' before copying my actions and starting to pick up loose papers filled with lyrics as well as my guitar case. As we gathered each others possessions, I knew in that moment that she was thinking just as I was- Although we both got scholarships to the same school, it was clearly for very different reasons.

"So, how was your first day?" Haruhi asked as she created a stack of loose papers by her feet, trying to make conversation. I scoffed and said that the students here had so much money shoved up their senses they can't even notice that they're in school and not gossip central. Haruhi paused her actions as she considered my words, before nodding her head in agreement and saying her class seem to think they come to school for fun and not to learn. I relaxed a little at her agreement, glad she understood what I meant.

"Hmm, I know what you mean. I swear one kid spend the entire three hours of classical music looking at pictures of topless girls on his phone…I'm not even joking!" I started to laugh as Haruhi's round face slowly got redder. I decided in that moment I like Haruhi, she had that down-to-earth vibe I appreciated in a girl. It was especially refreshing to meet a middle-class candle against these chandelier snobs. I relaxed a little more as we swapped our stuff, sending each other a warm smile as we connected over our similar situation of the 'rich brats'. Realising we were walking the same way, we continued our lovely conversation of the problems we'd already encountered from our _delightful _wealthy classmates.

"-And so I decided that I could find somewhere quiet to study around here" Haruhi explained, her own quest to find a quiet library leading her on an endless hike around the school as had I. I also explained my own issue to her as I popped a lollipop into my mouth, offering her one just as we managed to come across what we presumed was an _abandoned _music room. And it was in that moment we reached that awkward moment where we had to decide if I got the room to practice on my guitar or if I left it to Haruhi so she could study. We stared at each other in awkward silence for a good few moments, glancing between each other and the door before Haruhi finally said- "Well, I suppose we could settle this after we've been inside. We don't even know if there is an amplifier in the room, and if there is, you can have the room. But if there isn't, I suppose I can have it to study…" She trailed off, looking quite abashed.

"Hmmm, you got yourself a deal, Haruhi. I'd say we could fight for it but you look like the type of girl with a mean left hook" I lightly joked, flashing her a cheeky grin to try to lighten the mod. She seemed really stressed as if I would do something to her if I didn't get the room. I wasn't coming across scary to her, was I? I have been known to be a little forward (though I considered it just speaking my mind), but I hadn't said anything to make her uncomfortable yet…maybe she was just a shy kind of girl? I shook my head and told myself not to over think it, grabbing one gold handle at the same time as Haruhi did so we could swing the double doors open at the same time…

_**And what we found, was much more life changing than any old amplifier.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HI! How you doing? What do you think of my new chapter? Do you like it? Or not? All opinions are appreciated ;)<strong>_

Hi again, what do you think of Ayane's first day? pretty rough, huh? But at least she met a new mate, Haruhi! A girl like her is always the saviour in these sort of situations :) I think that the difference in personality (Haruhi down-to-earth, easily shy and all innocent. Ayane with her cynical thoughts yet light joking nature, unashamed of her actions and- as you will soon see- a little perverted) will lead to some great chemistry :)

You also find out more about Ayane than the last chapter: That Ayane is a british girl and has only been in japan since the start of middle school, she likes to do a few embarrassing things at home like dance around and sing into a brush and most importantly, she can't read sheet music! Oh no! whats going to happen next?

The boys will obviously be in the next chapter, and shit will hit the ceiling after a well known incident takes place...So I hope you stick around to see what happens! :)

**So please leave a review if you're feeling kind and you got a little time to show your love, I know there are probably a few grammar mistakes and stuff but I would love to know what you think of the overall chapter and storyline? if not, thats fine guys cause you can alway show your support through other means ;) ...(I of course mean following my story or favoriting it...nothing else...HONEST!)**

_Anyway you don't have to worry because I promise to update soon, until then, see ya! ;)_


	3. What have I walked into? RICH PERVY HELL

"What...the...hell?" I muttered in confusion, just as a scarlet tornado came flying towards me. "Since when did the music room become flower arrangement 101?" I looked to Haruhi through the wall of cascading rose petals to silently ask her what was happening, brushing the clingy atrocities off my shoulders as I raised an eyebrow at her. I hated flowers. Haruhi looked just as confused as I was, sending back a quizzical gaze just as a chorus of 'Welcome' drew our attention back to the door. As the haze of petals finally diminished, we realised that inside the room were a group of boys, staring at the door as if they'd all been waiting for us to enter. It was creepy to say the least._ A group of guys expectantly waiting for two young girls to cluelessly walk into an abandoned place? Defiantly sounds like sexual predator behaviour to me..._

Haruhi, surprised by the sudden discovery of this 'beautiful group of guys' (as _she_ called them), immediately turned around to leave again, becoming even more startled as the door closed behind us. While Haruhi began to squirm uncomfortably with her back glued to the door, eyes darting around the room nervously, I glanced at the boys with mild interest, wondering why they were expecting us.

"Oh, one of them's a guy" Two voices stated, a bored expression on their identical faces. It seemed they were twins- the same ones I remember seeing in homeroom this morning. The moment I saw them I knew they were pretty boys, the girls having surrounded them in close radius at every free moment in homeroom. But to me, they seemed to have that blase, 'you bore me', kinda attitude that isn't quite so appealing to me. Though I suppose it's looks that makes pretty boys so popular, not their attitude. With short, somewhat messy, auburn hair, not to mention pale skin and thin face, they'd successfully caused all the Japanese girls in homeroom to drop their panties at the sight of them, adamant they want their babies. Yup, they definitely were the standard breed of 'pretty boy'. They clearly weren't the sharpest knives in the draw though, as they didn't seem to notice that both of us were girls and there was no guy present at all.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man and woman are in your class?" A voice piped up, from a guy who I hadn't seen before. He was probably in the year above me. He seemed very much like a businessman, with short, neatly combed black hair, slim rimless glasses and uniform without a crease- he was definitely the essence of a sophisticated man.

"Yeah, but he's shy and doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him. He just kept to himself all day, and no one wanted to talk to him since he was just constantly studying...He's just a nerdy loner to be honest" One of them said, not sure if it was 'Hikaru' or 'Kaoru' that had spoken. I realised then, with slight relief, that they thought_ Haruhi_ was a man, and not _me_, though I still found it weird they came to that conclusion. I mean, I thought Haruhi was a guy without glasses, but it was clear that Haruhi was feminine once you saw her clearly, even with her tomboyish appearance. I didn't have much time to dwell on the matter though as the other twin took his turn to voice his opinion of me.

"And although we found the girl to be more sociable, talking to a few classmates in the morning and making a few jokes, she seemed kinda strange to people and scared them all off by the afternoon. Not to mention the Arts department are in a frenzy over all these accusations flying around...she's just a suspicious weirdo to be honest" Me and Haruhi stood up straighter at the descriptions, looking at each other in shock. _Who the hell do they think they are to call us nerdy loners and suspicious weirdos when they've not even spoken to us before now!?_ I narrowed my eyes and felt my mouth curve into a frown, not particularly appreciating their rude comments.

"Well, perhaps pretentious pricks just shouldn't judge people when they don't even know them, or they may end up sounding dumber than they already are" My voice came out calm but still laced with a biting edge, that told the twins right away that although I wasn't really offended by their words, I wasn't about to take their words so lightly either. The twins just cast us a disdainful look before shrugging their shoulders and telling us that **_they_** didn't think of us like that, but were simply voicing out what**_ everyone else_** thought. _Oh wow, yeah, because that makes it all better, doesn't it?_ Glasses guy, which I now christened Specs, sighed and smirked knowingly, as if used to their behaviour. Then he finally told them in a smug little voice that what they said 'wasn't very polite'. _Yeah...you think?_

"Welcome to the host club...Mr and Mrs honor student" He welcomed us, the smirk on his face dripping with smugness._ I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this guy anymore than the twins._ But I didn't have a chance to comment on Specs as a pale blond head suddenly popped up in front of us, eyes wide in awe. It had been the boy that had been sitting in the chair (throne?) in the centre of the group. He was probably the person in charge.

"Honor student? You must be Haruhi Fujioka and Ayane Kurone, the exceptional students we've heard about" Haruhi, who had been frantically trying to yank the door back open, paused at his words. Hearing my own name, my ears also pricked up as I no longer leant casually against the door, my wandering thoughts about that new Pocky flavour swiftly focusing again as I glanced at the blonde boy with surprise. I was hoping that he hadn't heard about me through those stupid rumours going around, the ones those _darling_ twins reminded me of. But before I could ask him myself, Haruhi voice piped up in a strained tone about how he knew our names, sweat breaking out on her forehead at the effort. _Man, she really is shy, especially around these guys...her reactions kinda cute though._ Specs told us how we were infamous since it was rare that a 'commoner', let alone two, to get the scholarship to Ouran since you'd have to be especially 'audacious' to survive. I felt my eyebrows shoot up my forehead, blinking at him in surprise at his, ahem, _choice of words_, while one of Haruhi's eyebrows were raised and twitching with irritation. Haruhi then carefully said thank you at his words while I shot him a crooked smile, popped another lollipop in my mouth, and carelessly agreed that I had a lot a nerve and wasn't afraid to use it, staring at him boldly. Spec's eyes widened slightly at my words, before he quickly composed himself once more and placed another smirk on his face. Before he could say anything though, Blondie decided to come over with a surprise attack, wrapping his arms around us._ Oh wow, isn't this guy...**friendly**_

"So to speak, you are heroes, Fujioka and Kurone! You're a hero to other poor people! You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel in an elite private academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others...Spurned, neglected! But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you poor man to our world of beauty!" And on and on he went, more and more rubbish spouting from his mouth the more he carried on. _These idiots think they can just say what they want, while ignoring the fact that the words they're carelessly spouting is offensive._ Then again, at least this blonde idiot was saying it with some admiration, even if he is a little off about how little money we actually have (we're not living on the street, you know?). Finally finishing up his little inspirational speech, me and Haruhi threw off his arms and turned our back on his face, which was currently lit up like a christmas tree. He was enjoying this 'meet the commoner' moment way too much, his violet eyes still sparkling in his excitement. _Well isn't someone a complete dumbas- No, wait Ayane, thats mean. I meant, isn't he...eccentric?_ Haruhi began to mumble about getting the hell out of here, while I silently agreed and acted accordingly, casually strolling towards the door with Haruhi in tow as I rested my arms behind my head lazily. Though just as we were a fingers reach away from our ticket to freedom, two tiny hands latched onto our arms and pulled down, forcing us to stumble back. When we glanced down (or at least Haruhi did, I was only a few inches taller than him, embarrassingly), we saw a short honey-blonde haired boy look up at us with excitement in his hazel eyes._ What the...is this a daycare now? Who let this elementary school kid hang out here?_

"Wait Haru-Chan, Aya-Chan, come here a minute!" He insisted, dragging us away from the door- and our escape route. "You must be superheroes or something, that's so cool. I bet you've saved the queen before, Aya-Chan, since you're from England! So tell me about that!" I looked at his childishly round face, practically seeing pink flowers floating around him due to his uncontained excitement._ Urgh_. I strategically looped my arm out of his hold, using my other to lazily push his glowing face from mine, staring at him in bemusement.

"Sorry kid, I'm only an honour student, not some hero..."_ ...So can you please do me the honours of shutting up and not screaming in my face?_ "Oh, and the names Ayane, not 'Aya-Chan'. I'm not really into that stupid, cutesy, 'kid can't say my name properly' crap, so lets stop that right now, Ok?" I said, an amused smile appearing on my face as Haruhi yanked her hand back and yelled in the poor boy's face, demanding to know who he thinks he is calling her 'Haru-Chan'. _Yelling at annoying kids? I'm beginning to like this girl more and more..._ I watched the blonde baby scuttle away, tears in his hazel orbs as he muttered sadly that one commoner didn't like him while another got mad at him. I had just caught a glimpse of a dark haired man's spiky hair as he crouched down to hand the kid a pink bunny and a pat on the head, when a comment from blondie startled me into tearing my gaze from the sight.

"I never would have imagined that one of the famous scholars would be so openly gay" Me and Haruhi looked at each other with mixed looks, Haruhi's one of complete confusion and shock, while mine was a cross between hysterically humoured to the point of almost rolling on the floor and slightly pained with realisation at the blondes stupidity. I bit my lip to muffle the giggles that were escaping me as I cast a 'I don't know either' look at Haruhi's own baffled glance towards me._ I guess they really do believe that Haruhi was a guy._ "So...what type of guy are you two into? Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? The mischievous type? Perhaps the cool type?" He suddenly listed, pointing to the harem of boys displayed before us. By this point I was beyond done with these rich boy's silly games, but when the blonde one started giving hints towards renting his friends out, I was more than a little intrigued about what I had actually walked into. _Are we...in a Host Club?_ I had only heard about these on TV before and I'd never have thought I'd accidentally walk into one either, especially at a high school...I mean, was that even legal? _What kind of school committee would actually allow this kind of after-school club to take place!?_ Haruhi, realising the same thing I was, was clearly not handling it as well as me. She suddenly froze, shaking her head erratically as she stumbled backwards in fright, stuttering out that they had the wrong idea and she just wanted a quiet place to study. I just nonchalantly gave each boy a quick glance, smirking as I thought they were cute for trying, but they weren't really my sort of boys. It was at that thought that Blondie delicately held my chin in his hands and tilted my head, asking me in a sultry whisper if I was into a guy like him, his middle finger gently stroking my jaw as he called me..._Princess?_ I blinked at him in bewilderment, perplexed by his flirting methods before I wasn't able to contain my reaction and began to laugh in his face. He looked confused by my response, perhaps not used to it (Maybe this pathetic trick always worked on the rich chicks?), while I pushed his fingers away from my face and shook my head, amused by his puzzled face.

"Well, I've not had much experience with guys flirting with me, but that was no doubt the strangest flirting moment I've ever seen- or been involved in" I lightly scoffed, tilting my head to give him a curious look. Before the disconcerted boy could reply to me, a crash brought our attention to behind us. What we saw was not a pleasant sight. On the floor was now scattered pieces of china, Haruhi leaning over a podium where I presume the china piece had stood, her arm still frozen in an outstretched position as the mask of pure shock plastered on her face never budged. A flash of awe briefly appeared on my face as well until I saw Blonde Baby standing to the side of her, his hands still gripping her free arm tightly and his legs still bent as if he'd been swinging on something-or _someone_- and had just stuck the landing. It didn't take a genius to know what happened- and with the display of intelligence the Host Club has already shown, I think it best that these sort of events are easy to figure out, for their sake. I walked over to Haruhi, glancing over her shoulder at the mess she'd made and sighed. "Well...that was a pretty stupid place to keep a priceless china vase, huh Haruhi?" I told her with a slight smile, patting her on the back sympathetically as I added that I didn't believe for a second that it was her fault. That was my cue to sneakily give the Blonde Baby an accusing glare while Haruhi simply hung her head in shame. That was then the twins turn to make Haruhi feel even worse about herself.

"We were gonna feature that vase in an upcoming auction" One of them complained, while the other added a much more_ important_ detail.

"Aww, you've done it now, commoner. The bidding on that vase was going to start at 8 million yen" _8 MILLION YEN!? Who leaves something that expensive just carelessly put on a podium in a **Host Club** of all places?_ Haruhi began to crunch numbers in her head, trying to figure out how much money that actually was, while I looked at the pieces on the floor and thought to myself that I had never been so close to that much money in my entire life...Eventually Haruhi stopped her brain melting calculations and simply muttered that the would have to pay them back, before being swiftly interrupted by the 'mischievous' twins. _They just seem like 'assholes' to me._

"With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform" The twins exclaimed, using that annoying, 'synchronised twin' thing you always see in the movies. It was then that their reign of douchebaggery didn't end as they questioned Haruhi's grubby' outfit, before having the nerve to say that although _my_ outfit is better than _hers_, it was still **_cheap material_** and **_ripping off the wrong uniform_**. I humphed, rolling my eyes as I told them this-

"We both look fine and if you have a problem with it, perhaps you'd be willing to chuck us a few million yen for clothes...perhaps 8 of them and we'd have another 'eyesore' solved as well" Kicking a piece of the fallen vase as I did. They just crossed their arms and flashed me a bored expression, turning their nose up at me. I thought I looked perfectly fine for school, as I'd decided that upon looking up the uniform online I'd rather copy the boy's outfit than the girls. It was with that inspiration that I'd donned an old pair of black skinny jeans, bought a new white shirt, got a cheap tie from ebay that looked similar enough to the official thing and found this pale blue women's blazer from the local market. It wasn't the best quality, especially compared to these rich bastards, but I still added my own twist to things so I could at least walk around with_ some_ pride; I painted my nails black so you couldn't see they were bitten down to the core, I tied a small red scarf around my neck so you couldn't see the scratches I somehow give myself every time I fall asleep and I even donned a black fedora, which was comfortably placed atop my head in an attempt to hide the frizzing scarlet curls I loathe. So far, no one cared to comment on my stroke of genius and as the day had gone on, I felt like the effort was a wasted gesture of my inner fashionista. _Well, maybe I'm not as stylish as I think... _While I pondered on what other people had thought of what I looked, thinking back to all the sympathetic looks I had gotten off of my classmates at my appearance, I saw Specs bend down behind me to pick up a piece of china, raising it to the light to inspect it as he casually asked 'Tamaki' what they should do about it. That swiftly brought everyone's attention to the broken vase back into perspective. Blondie, or 'Tamaki' as he was known as, sat on his chair and crossed his legs, pausing briefly to compose himself before announcing the sentence.

"Have you heard of this famous saying, Fujioka-Kun, Kurone-Chan? When in Rome, do as the Romans do." He exclaimed, pointing a finger dramatically in our direction. "Since you both have no money, you two can pay with your body"_ Oh my god, is he suggesting that Haruhi has to turn to prostitution to pay? Damn, that's a little extreme isn't it? Maybe I was right earlier when I said they were sexual predators...I feel really sorry for Haruhi to be stuck with all six of these cree- Wait a minute, did he say **both** of our names!?_

"Wait a minute...what do you mean 'you _two_'? How am I involved?" I interrupted, turning to Tamaki with a skeptical gaze. Tamaki chuckled as if it was obvious, before sighing and saying that as we should know, it was**_ simply the rules of the poor_** for **_commoners to stick together _**in a crisis such as this. I didn't know whether to laugh or slap him, I honestly was conflicted. I settled with letting out a disbelieving chuckle, rolling my eyes as I told him that such a rule didn't exist and as I had nothing to do with the vase, I shouldn't have to pay for it. I glanced at Haruhi after I'd argued my case, flashing her a 'Sorry for leaving you all alone with these creeps' look her way just in case she felt I was being cruel about it, though she seemed to think I had a logical response. Honestly, I wasn't about to get mixed up in that much debt for a girl I only met 15 minutes ago, no matter how nice she seemed. I can be nice myself, hell if the money was in a reachable goal, I might have offered to help, but I sure as hell weren't gonna be stupid enough to help pay for_ that_ much yen. _Not with the slim budget I'm on at home...it's not easy living without your guardians, you know?_

"I'm afraid you have no choice in this, the presidents word is law in this club so if he says you're involved, then you officially have to pay for half of the debt" Specs pitched in, pushing up his glasses on his stupidly self-satisfied face. _That's it, I'm gonna smack this smug bastard in his pretty little face until a mix of tears and blood pour down his cheeks..._Humph_, _Well as much as I wanted to, I aimed to stay calm despite how utterly_ frustrating_ all of this was, not wanting to turn into a nervous wreck over this. And speaking of a nervous wreck, Haruhi was currently having some sort of mental breakdown beside me, mumbling about how she can't handle this and that she's so sorry she got me into this mess and how would she even get the money, etcetera, etcetera... It made me feel kinda guilty for thinking I could leave a poor young girl like this all alone with these boys, my feelings of ditching them all and running for my freedom getting crushed the more I looked into her teary brown eyes. I wonder how many different clueless saps have looked into those Bambi eyes of hers and melted under her gaze. _Stupid guilt trip, now I'm going to have to make a plan to save **both** of our butts._

"Look here buddy, you can't honestly expect me and Haruhi to just become-"

"What? The Host club dogs? This deal is in effect immediately, Miss Kurone, starting today you are now our pets!" Tamaki interrupted, his voice one of finality. _Oh no silly boy, not if I can't help it..._

"Huh? Oh come on Tamaki, there must be some other way to pay the debt? We can't just drop everything to become your bitches, there must be some sort of school rules or laws about this proclamation of slavery. I mean there must be some law against this, right Haruhi? Erm, Haruhi?...Dammit Haruhi, now's not the time for a nap..." I turned to Haruhi for some sort of back-up to my argument, only to see that Haruhi had literally frozen in place, her pale face as blank as a canvas. While I just sighed at her reaction, internally screaming at the situation as my face revealed nothing but a mask of slight irritation, I then had to deal with the Host Club crowding around to watch Haruhi's mental deterioration up close and personal: Blonde Baby began to poke her arm, the twins began to stare at her at a proximity way too close for comfort and Tamaki began to wave his hands in her face, waiting for some sort of response. _She wasn't gonna be of any help_. It was then that Specs finally mentioned this to me-

"If you're looking to get the law involved, don't you believe it stupid on your part to think you could battle against us, as unprepared as you are? I would like to remind you at this point that we have very extensive line of readily available lawyers prepared to fight our cause...but I'm still willing to settle this in a court of law, if that is what _you_ wish." _Arrogant bastard turned my words around completely...there's no way I'm gonna get out of this right now, I need more time to think up a better plan, away from all this drama and smugness...I'm not playing his little game._ Seeing my crestfallen face, the one I call 'Tall, dark and silent' crouched down and patted me on the head, handing me what looked like a piece of chocolate. It was in that same moment that I realised he was using the exact same tactic on me as he'd used on Blonde Baby. Hearing the twins start to snigger behind me about the gesture, the strained line that was my anger finally snapped and I smacked the chocolate out of the boy's clutches, hotly telling him that just because I was short, didn't mean I was about to be swayed in my opinion of this vile treatment by a pat on the head and bloody chocolate like some sort of child! I had been reasonably calm with these insane perverts up until now, but seeing as how they'd stoop as low as to insult something as sensitive as my height , I was ready to show a little less restraint (though I would like to note I wasn't quite ready to have a full blown freak out quite yet). The boy seemed almost wounded by my reaction, standing up to full height to look down on me, showing me just how god damn_ tall_ he was, before walking away with slight dejection. I refused to be fazed, even though a logical part of my thoughts reminded me that that particular boy hadn't done anything to me yet, despite the fact he hadn't exactly dispelled the thought of taking me in as a slave. I was about to carry on my plead for innocence (Which basically meant shouting at this idiot Tamaki more), when I was cut short as Haruhi dropped to the floor with a thud. As the boys turned to stare at the fallen girl- or boy as they thought- with concern, I realised that Haruhi had just given me the perfect excuse to delay my new role by for today and get away from our new 'masters', giving me the time I needed to find a way out of this. Smacking Haruhi (gently) around the face, I sighed with relief as she finally came too, the poor girl sitting up and cringing as she saw the boys faces inches from her own. "Erm, guys...A little space? Or do we owe you that as well?" I said with exasperation, shooing them back as Haruhi stood up again.

"Urgh...I-I-I'll start working off my half of that debt now..." Haruhi muttered, the room still no doubt spinning for her as she suddenly lurched to the side. I caught her, barely, letting her lean heavily on my shoulder. The height difference made it a little awkward though.

"_Sigh_, Look, she clearly can't work in this condition, so lets start our new life as working dogs tomorrow, OK?" I languidly explained, shrugging helplessly as I veered Haruhi towards the door. I knew there was no way they could force us to work in these conditions, so my anger had started to slowly dissipate, shown through the sly smile on my face as murmurs of begrudging agreement began to flit around the room of our impending absence.

"Ah, but just because Haruhi is unable to work, doesn't mean that _you_ have to leave, right Miss Kurone?" A smooth voice cut through the murmurs in the room, causing me and Haruhi to pause. I was glad in that moment my back was to those spoilt rich brats or the look of pure annoyance on my face might have made me end up in prison. _If looks could kill_... I let a scoff escape my mouth, giving the boy a sideways glance as I nonchalantly let these words escape my lips-

"Sorry_ Boss_, but don't you think it stupid on your part to think I would let her battle her way home, as unprepared as she is? I would like to remind you at this point that she has only just woken up from from being unconscious on the floor...So I'm hoping you let me escort her home instead of her injuring herself further through a very extensive line of dangers...but I'll consider staying if you take responsibility for any future casualties, if that is what _you_ wish." I said with barely contained amusement, the sentence coated with irony. I revealed a humoured smile as Specs momentarily froze at my jab, before a flash of annoyance crossed the mask of calm on his face- though I think I was the only one to notice it. But just as he'd pushed up his glasses and composed himself once more, I was already out of the door, my voice dimming the more steps I took. "So, yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow? Great, its a date! Oh, and I'll be expecting some sort of payment chart to work off of or else we're not lifting a finger...don't want you boys scamming us out of a proper debt system now, would we?" And with that, the door shut behind us. The last thing we saw was the various amount of disbelief on the pretty faces of the Host Club._ Oh, just you wait silly boys, I'm going to get rid of you yet, and when I do...oh, you'd better watch your back because this girls going out with a bang._

* * *

><p><em><strong>HI! How you doing? What do you think of my new chapter? Do you like it? Or not? All opinions are appreciated ;)<strong>_

Hi again, what do you think of Ayane's first meeting with the boys? To be honest I was meant to make this longer but I've decided to put the stuff in the next chapter so...not much happens in this chapter I'm afraid, this is simply build up to actually interacting with those Ouran boys ;) It wasn't as explosive as it could be, I suppose, but I think Ayane's the sort of girl to keep most of her snide comments inside until the moments right for her to unleash her sassiness ;) I think that she doesn't have any positive feeling towards any of the boys at the moment, so for now they are her sworn enemies! But at least Haruhi is by her side, even if she isn't much help other than cheering from the sidelines...or having a meltdown...

I also think the boys opinion of her isn't too strong right now...first she's insulting the twins...then she insults Tamaki's flirting methods...then she starts fighting with Kyoya and oh no, poor mori got rejected! And he was just being nice as well :( But Ayane isn't standing for this treatment of her! I think even Honey doesn't like her cause she just bounced off his cuteness like it was nothing Haha. I think that she will _slowly_ (note the key word, _Slowly_,) start to like the boys as she spends more time with them but right now, she sees them as some sort of slave owners and shes a just a rebellious doggy running from the chains :D

Next chapter I might have her talk with Haruhi a bit more before they go to the Host Club (you know, a little pep talk), talk to her erratic bandmate about her new problems, face her new bullying problems and maybe a little insight into her home life, but nothing too descriptive as we need to focus on her new masters, the host club after all ;)

Now, as an aspiring writer looking for some creative help, I'm not gonna oppress the voices of my readers, in fact, I encourage you :) If you want to pitch in some ideas about the host club (Scenes with some one X one moments, tender or funny? Maybe the whole host club do something stupid and cause Haruhi and Ayane some stress and chaos? Oh, how about some cosplay ideas? I'm all up for writing some new host club scenes that aren't cannon? Just write it in a review and I might write it up if it can fit with the story, or if your a little shy you can PM me as well~)

**So please leave a review if you're feeling kind and you got a little time to show your love, I know there are probably a few grammar mistakes and stuff but I would love to know what you think of the overall chapter and storyline? if not, thats fine guys cause you can always show your support through other means ;) ...(I of course mean following my story or favoriting it...nothing else...HONEST!)**

_Anyway you don't have to worry because I promise to update soon, until then, see ya! ;)_


End file.
